one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyrrha Nikos vs Agent Carolina
Description Rooster Teeth's Redhead heroines. Which of the fierce warriors will come out on top? Who are you rooting for? Pyrrha Carolina Interlude 2 Fighters No Research 60 Seconds ONE MINUTE MELEE Battle Somewhere in Vale… Pyrrha was on a peaceful walk through the Emerald Forest. She loosely held Milo in her right hand and Akouo was strapped onto her back. She killed the occasional Grimm that got in her way but nothing serious was going on. She snapped her head upwards as she heard a violent explosion echo across the forest. A cloud of smoke was billowing in the distance and multiple trees were set ablaze. Pyrrha prepared her weapons and advanced towards the chaos. A few minutes later she noticed a huge metal structure inside of a crater, on the side of the ship the phrase Mother of Invention was neatly painted. Pyrrha admired the technology and considered calling to let others know about it, but curiosity got the best of her and she was worried that there might be injured people in it. As she entered the ship it was eerily silent. Her steps echoed throughout the corridors and multiple lights flickered. Eventually she reached what looked like a training room. She walked up to one of the computers and started to read through the open files. “Artificial Intelligence and secret agents? What is all this stuff.” Pyrrha muttered under her breath. When she entered the training arena she could sense that something was off. The door suddenly burst open and someone in full teal (aqua?) body armor ran into the room. “Who the hell are you and why are you here” yelled Carolina. Pyrrha was about to respond but before she could Carolina saw the computer files she had been looking through. “Trying to gather information on us huh, well I won’t let you escape with it.” Said Carolina Pyrrha saw the woman raise a pistol towards her. While she didn't want to fight she knew she had no other choice. “Are you sure about this Carolina. I mean this girl has a pretty amazing track record.” Epsilon stated in her helmet. “I can take care of myself thank you” And with that both warriors faced each other ready to battle THIS WILL BE ONE TO REMEMBER. FIGHT! Carolina took the first move by firing multiple bullets from her Magnum. The bullets whizzed through the air but were easily blocked by Akouo. Pyrrha ran forwards while jumping and flipping around the bullets. Once she got near the freelancer she swung Milo in a downwards strike. The blow was blocked by Carolina, but Pyrrha quickly took advantage of her opponent's side being open and unleashed a flurry of strikes ending with Carolina being flung backwards onto the ground. The armored soldier rolled back onto her feet just in time to avoid a shot fired from Milo. Carolina pulled out her Battle Rifle and started to fire back at Pyrrha. The Amazonian look-alike got hit by a few of the bullets causing her some pain. She focused on her semblance and started to direct the projectiles around her. Carolina saw this and stopped firing. She pulled out a grenade and lobbed it in an arc at the other fighter. Pyrrha dodged the grenade but was still hit by part of the resounding explosion. Carolina ran at Pyrrha and pulled out her shock baton. She kicked Pyrrha’s feet out from under her and proceeded to beat her with the baton. Pyrrha shoved the other fighter off of her and punched her in the face. Seeing that her attacker was disoriented she bashed her with Akouo and stabbed at her with Milo. Carolina felt a sharp pain in her right shoulder. She managed to draw back from the fight and hide behind a desk. “Church I need armor enhancements” “Gotcha. Wonder if she'll see this coming” Beacons top student was slowly approaching where she saw her opponent jump behind. She tightly gripped Milo and had Akouo ready to block any surprise attacks. She tried to find Carolina with her semblance but she could not sense anything. Suddenly she was kicked in the back and launched forwards. She turned around and was met by a fist to the face. As she was once again sent flying backwards she pulled out Milo and changed it into its rifle form. She fired multiple shots before hitting the ground, crouching and firing some more. A huge bubble appeared out of seemingly nowhere and blocked the rounds. Before she could even react to this Carolina was already on top of her beating her with super speed powered punches. She knew it had to end so she focused all her strength into her semblance and lifted Carolina off of the ground. The aqua freelancer was suspended in the air as Pyrrha took shots at her before tossing her into the air. Pyrrha grabbed Milo and threw it directly where Carolina landing. Carolina bent her back and barely managed to dodge the spear. She than pulled out her alien pistols and rained plasma onto the the Mistral chapion from above. Pyrrha tried to control the projectiles but it was not working. She desperately held up Akouo to defend herself. She screamed in pain as the rounds burnt through her shield and shattered her aura. More shots came from in front of her and melted through her skin. Her body fell on its knees then to the floor. It had multiple bullet holes and was burnt to a crisp. K.O. Church appeared in front of her and looked at the body. “Um that was a bit harsh don’t you think.” “I did what I had to Church” Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Agent Carolina Category:RWBY Characters Category:Red vs. Blue Characters Category:Female Characters Category:HowardHank